Happy Birthday Luffy
by AnimeCub
Summary: This is a birthday one shot for our favorite pirate captain. Monkey D. Luffy aka Straw Hat Luffy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY, WE LOVE YOU FOREVER.


The sun shine bright, the cool breeze fill the air and birds fly in the sky. In the sea is a ship called Thousand Sunny; sailing through the seas. On the head of the ship, lies a girl with medium long black hair, pupil-less monochromatic red eyes, tanned-skin and white crescent moon tattoo on her forehead.

She's wearing a black vest with gold trim, showing her midriff, black fingerless gloves that reach her upper arms, black Capri pants, golden necklace with yin charm and black flats. That girl looking at the sea is me.

Hi my name is Tiarra and I'm a mythical hero; as it is my duty to save each and every world from destruction. I stare at the sea in a trance-like state before I felt a familiar presence. My ears twitch as someone's legs lay beside me and arms wrap around my waist. Suddenly Luffy's face appear in front of my face and grin.

"Hey Tiarra." Luffy grins.

"Hi Luffy" I said. Luffy pull back and stare at the view.

"What'cha you doing?"

"Watching the view." I smiled "since the weather is nice...well I decided to get some fresh air."

"Oh okay." Luffy fell silence as he watch the birds fly in the sky. As silence fell between us, I began to think about this special day. I smiled before poking Luffy's cheek.

"Hey Luffy."

"Hmm?" he look down once I stop poking.

"What today?" Luffy stare at me for a moment before smiling.

"My birthday." I chuckled.

"Yep and I got you a present." I reach into my pocket of my zip up hoodie and took out a bracelet "this is my gift to you...for being you." Luffy took his gift and stare at it.

It was silver with blue accents and straw hat jolly roger in the front. He blink his eyes, staring at the bracelet before speaking "you bought this?"

"Nope I made it with my powers." I frown a little "it was really hard to tell you the truth." Luffy laugh making me pout "don't laugh at me."

"Sorry it's just...I can't believe you made this." Luffy smiles "thank you I like it." I smiled before staring at the sea. Right as Luffy put on his bracelet, the rest of the crew came out holding a cake and singing happy birthday. Luffy and I turn around to see our friends before he grins.

Luffy let go of me, stands up and jump off the figurehead as his friends sang him a song. I turned around and smiled at the scene as Luffy blew out the candles. Everyone cheers as Luffy chuckles.

"Let's party." he announce in excitement.

* * *

Stars filled up the sky as the straw hat crew party for Luffy's birthday while I look at the moon. I sigh as I push back my hair, revealing my pointed ears.

The wind blew through my hair before I felt another presence "why you not joining the fun Tiarra?" I glance at Usopp before glancing back at the moon.

"Because I miss my brother." Usopp hums before drinking a beer.

"Listen Tiarra...we know how much you miss your brother but...after this is over you'll get to see him again."

"But I won't until I save 100 world from chaos." Usopp sighs and put his hand on my shoulder. I look up at Usopp with teary eyes.

"Don't worry Tiarra...the road maybe difficult but you get to meet someone who will help you on the way. Besides everyone need a hero sometimes." Usopp said making me smile "now let's go celebrate the birthday boy's party." I nod my head as we went back to the party.

Luffy grins as he saw me and ran towards me before hugging me. I laugh, hugging him back. He let go of me and smile "here Tiarra." I look at his hand to see a silver brooch in a shape of a flower "it's to make you smile...so smile okay."

I smile as I took my gift and put it in my hair "Thank you and happy birthday." I hug him before letting go "now let's get our party on." all of us cheered in joy as we continued to party. I look up in the sky and smile "I'll see you real soon okay...I promise." I said before Luffy pull me away to dance with him and Usopp.

A star twinkle in the sky as if it saying 'I'll wait for you sis.'


End file.
